New Blood
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: Gold orbs were darkened with pain, "We're nothin' but mistakes! Why can't ya get tha' through yer damn head!"
1. Prologue: The beginning

Vio: Welcome to my new tmnt fic. ^w^

I do not own TMNT – just my own OCs

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Prologue: The Beginning**

* * *

"You continue to test my patience, _**Dr. Stockman**_." Oroku Saki glared at said doctor as Hun smirked and cracked his knuckles.

Stockman swallowed the lump in his throat, "D-don't worry, Master Shredder," he fumbled with something in his coat pocket, "this plan will _**not**_ fall through."

The scientist pulled out four vials, each containing a small amount of blood.

"Blood?" Hun snorted as he crossed his arms, "How's blood gonna stop those circus freaks?!"

Sensing the Shredder's rising ire, the scientist quickly spoke up, "This blood belongs to the turtles you, bumbling buffoon!"

Hun snarled and stepped forwards with his fists bared, but an armored-covered arm stopped him dead in his tracks, "Master?"

The Shredder stalked closer to the nervous man, "Where are you going with this?" He eyed the four vials with disgust.

Knowing that he had caught the Shredder's interest, he smirked, "These vials are the very key to the freaks' downfall."

"What?" Hun was getting furious – how the fuck was blood going to kill those damn freaks of nature?!

Stockman's face darkened in malice, "Their own flesh and blood will be their downfall – father vs. child."

Silence.

Hun laughed, "You plan on making more of those freaks?!"

The scientist glared, "If the turtles find out that they each have a child, then they won't dare to harm them," he chuckled, "but the children on the other hand..."

"What th-" Hun was cut off by the Shredder, "This plan of yours might actually work for once, Dr. Stockman."

"But Master-"

"Those freaks believe in _**honor**_ ," he spat the word out in distaste, "they won't kill their own child – it would go against everything they were taught."

Hun's mouth shut and he grinned at his master's words. He was right, those freaks wouldn't dare to kill their own.

Especially if said own was their kids.

* * *

"Hey, Leo?"

Said turtle opened his eyes to see Mikey scratching his head – a frown on his face.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?"

"Do ya ever get the feeling that somethin's gonna happen?"

"Ain't nothin' gonna happen, Knucklehead." Both looked over to see Raph looking back from where he had been watching tv, "You're jus' overthinkin' - which is surprising, comin' from you."

Mikey pouted and Leo chuckled with a small smile as his youngest brother went over to bug the red-masked turtle.

 _'Raph's right, he's just overthinking.'_

* * *

I tried my best! I know Donnie wasn't in there, but I'd just imagine him in his lab – busy working on his little creations.

Anyways, please review? ;w;


	2. Chapter 1: The Children of Freaks

Vio: Here's chapter one! *w*

Enjoy. ^w^

Oh, and one more thing – how they came up with their names will be mentioned later on.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Children of Freaks**

* * *

"It hurts," a sea foam-colored turtle whimpered as she rubbed her bandaged leg – crimson bleeding through the white bandages, "when are we gonna get to eat?"

"Millie."

"I wonder when Yoshi and Vinny will come back."

"Millie."

"What if they're hurt?!" The female turtle whimpered, her baby blues glancing frantically around the musky cell.

" _ **Enough Millie!**_ "

The other turtle got a harsh flinch in response, "I'm sorry Gwen."

The olive-colored turtle sighed softly as she pulled the other close. Millie always had a habit of jumping from something to another. One minute she would be injured – the next she would hopping all over the place.

 _Millie was screaming. They carried her away with blank looks on their faces – no looks of regret._

 _She sobbed as two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her._

 _They could do nothing except wait...and wait...and wait...and wait..._

 _When the door opened, she smiled brightly – Millie was back!_

 _Her smile fell at the sight of the other turtle's blank baby blues and her emotionless face._

 _White bandages were wrapped tightly around her head with only a trickle of crimson sliding down the side of her head, hitting the floor with a soft 'PLOP'._

It made her sick.

She ran her three fingers over Millie's head, feeling the rough scar that would forever be a memory of a nightmare. They had messed around in her head, and now – Millie just wasn't hardly the same anymore.

None of them were.

"It's alright Mills, just get some sleep. I'll wake you up when the others come back."

"Promise?"

Maroon orbs soften, and she smiles revealing the gap between her teeth, "I promise."

* * *

"Faster." Stockman ordered as he furiously wrote on his notepad.

He watched – from behind thick, impenetrable glass – two turtle tots struggling to fight off numerous mousers, "Dammit! We're tired, give us a fuckin' break already!" The emerald turtle roared, his golden orbs were brimming with rage.

"Not until you finish," the scientist smirked as he pushed a red button that released even more mousers, "then you can go back to your cages."

The other turtle snarled and sliced through an approaching mouser with his tanto, "You'll pay for this one day, I swear it!"

Stockman chuckled, amusement bright in his coffee-colored eyes as he watched them try to fight the over-powering robots off.

It was amazing really.

With just a bit of growth serum, the baby turtles had aged incredibly fast. Why, they were already – at least – seven or eight-years-old.

He watched the shamrock-colored one throw his only weapon at a mouser who was sneaking up on the emerald one. He was soon screaming in agony as the mouser's razor-sharp teeth were digging into his arm, red now painting the pristine floors.

"YOSHI!" The darker one screamed, but he too was soon overwhelmed by the sheer amount of mousers. The scientist stood there relishing in their screams imagining two other certain ninja turtles in their places.

"That's enough." He ordered once more, and the mousers backed off leaving the two bleeding turtles to struggle as they stood up.

Lesson #1: Never stay down. You will not get back up if you do.

Angry gold met exhausted sapphire blue

When will this ever end?

* * *

Some say that you see red when you're angry.

Lies.

All he saw when he was angry was flashes of white – sometimes even black when he was pushed too far off the edge.

"V-Vinny?"

He jumped up to see his older brother sitting up in his own bed looking at him with tired sapphire eyes.

"Yeah?"

We'll escape." He whispered and Vinny wanted to believe him _**so badly**_.

"I know..."

" _ **We will**_." Yoshi spoke in a firm tone his fists were turning a pale green with how tightly he was clenching.

"P-promise?"

No hesitance, "I promise."

Everything was going to be alright now.

Watery gold orbs glance up to the white ceiling with renewed determination. They would escape one day and then they would start anew.

No more spilled blood.

No more experiments.

No more anguish, anger, sorrow, anxiety, depression, or darkness.

Just them.

Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

And here's the first chappy!

Can you tell which tot came from which turtle? I'm not gonna lie - I kinda made it obvious.

I like calling them cute little turtle tots for some reason too. XwX

Like it? Hate it? Let me know.

Please review? ;w;


End file.
